moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Endelos
Endelos is a sixty-one-year-old human with no outstanding physical traits. He is of average height, his face is weathered by age and his has a barely maintained, silvery beard. A few months back, he gave up his battle against his baldness and shaved his head clean. Having lost an eye to his former captain-in-arms, he wears an eye patch over his right eye and mroe often than not, carries around an astoundingly heavy two-handed sword. His personality is roughly carved around the edges. When sober, he speaks with a heavy 'sea man's accent and almost never regards anything seriously. His favourite pasttime is pushing the buttons of everyone he meets, and he regards Night Elves as creatures to torment rather than allied forces. The Early Times Being born in Darkshire and raised according to his father's strict laws of honour and family values, Endelos grew up with a distinct hatred for zealots who shared that same outlook. At the age of seventeen, he was swindled into a game of chance with an assassin's guild called the Fifth Dagger. Subsequently losing his freedom in a few rounds of gambling, he became a recruit amongst their numbers. He remained in their service for eight years, all but mentally unraveled by their ruthless code, mercilessly assassinating anyone he was assigned to. Endelos was freed from the assassin's guild when he met an operative of the S:7, who had posed as a client of the Fifth Dagger for the purpose of espionage. The operative was Arabella Islemare. In the end, he was unable to carry out the mission he had been assigned while accompanied by her, and together they fled into the Eastern Kingdoms. They were married and returned to Stormwind, where Endelos began a trade of blacksmithing. They settled there and had a single daughter, named Claera. Though the identity of her killer is unknown to this day, Arabella was found assassinated while Claera was abducted at the age of 4. Around the same time, Endelos contracted a disease known as Darklung from the region of Duskwood, where he buried his wife. Determined, he set out to find a treatment for the disease, the identity of his wife's killer and the whereabouts of his daughter. Starting a New Career It was another twenty-seven years before Endelos de-railed his search for revenge and a cure for his disease. Having forsaken most of the Alliance and disregarding the onslaught of the Legion and summons for 'heroes', he followed the casual advice of a tavern-goer one day and came across a man named Ismond. Knowing where he came from, Endelos requested that Ismond's pirate crew, captained by Nessan, recruit him so that he could spend more time fighting than he did drinking. He became a member of the LocScale Pirates and not before long, became a quartermaster. Knowing that the Darklung would kill him off in another year or so, he became adamant to forget his past and simply die with a sword in his hand like his predecessors. After the LocScale disbanded and formed the Bloodsunder Raiders, he varied between positions of First Mate and Quartermaster, remaining more of an intoxicated swordhand rather than a reliable figurehead. It was not until Jareh, the new captain of the Bloodsunder Raiders assigned him the rank of Captain and left to design another guild of unlawfuls that Endelos began to show some interest in the inner workings of the crew, and open up slightly to the crew members. After some time, the title of 'Captain' was finally passed to Ismond, as Endelos felt he was not capable of making decisions that weren't fueled by port, bourbon and grog. Some months after, the Bloodsunder Raiders merged with two other criminal oragnizations, one led by his former Captain and good friend Nessan, and the other by Jareh. This became the Ireblade Republic. It did not hold strong for more than a few weeks, as a result of discord amongst the members of all three crews. The guilds broke apart once more and the Ireblade Republic became a single organization once more. The title of 'Captain', though it did no longer apply the way it once had, fell again on Endelos's shoulders. It remained that way until the time of his death. Death and Strange Happenings While Ireblade still functioned, Endelos learned of the location of a 'treasure' from a client and the locatios of several pieces of the map that would lead them to it. He informed his crew of this, while in reality he had already unrooted and hidden it many decades before. Knowing that the Darklung was sparking episodes of psychosis and starting to break down his lungs, Endelos led his crew on a wild goose chase in hopes it would bring his crew closer together before his death. Upon finding the last map pieces, however, Endelos unexpectedly became violent during another of his episodes. He attacked Frostwhisper, an officer of his, and was drawn into a short battle with another crew member, Jerolan. Jerolan was forced to fatally injure Endelos when he would not listen to reason, and Endelos died shortly after. It was weeks before the crew became confronted by a Draenei named Atlaan Danilooran, who had devoted the past six months to serving Endelos in the shadows, controlled by a stone that housed a portion of the Draenei's soul. Through his means, the Ireblade crew learned that he had plans to bring Endelos back via the Caverns of Time, but rather than changing the course of history, spent his entire life force in an attempt to break the walls between alternate reality rather than time. Much against the wishes and speculation of the alternate timeline's Endelos, he was tricked into coming through the portal and into the world where his counterpart had died. It was with this method he was 'brought back', though his temperament and outlook on his crew had slightly varied. Being not the 'exact' same Endelos that was killed weeks prior, he begrudgingly filled the shoes of the deceased Endelos at the crew's request. Retirement As Ireblade (having changed leaderships three times since Endelos's death) became more and more drawn apart, it was finally disbanded and all of the close-knit members went their separate ways. Endelos immediately declared himself 'retired', and set out once more in search of the identity of his wife's assassin (though he would not admit it, the inspiration to do so came from witnessing Jerolan and Frostwhisper's stopclock relationship). He traveled uneventfully for many more months, expanding his search into Northrend when the reign of the Lich King began and the plagues spread across Azeroth. Though he calls himself 'retired', to this day he continues to show up and forcibly involves himself in the lives of his former crew members. Endelos is now a free-lance swordhand, spending most of his time getting drunk in taverns across the world and performing minor requests for handfuls of gold at a time. = Associations = Allyandre Frostwhisper Allyandre is one of Endelos's former crew mates. To say the least, they don't get along very well. As she makes a habit of stealing his booze and mocking both his humanity and old age, he spends most of his time sniping back. Their strongest bond is formed by two things: alcohol and gold. Endelos refers to her as 'elf', 'she-elf', 'welf' and 'Frostbite' and rarely by her real name. Jerolan Runeclaw Jerolan Runeclaw, another Night Elf, is probably the single(male) elf that he would trust to guard his back without expecting to lose his wallet. He also makes a habit of interfering with most of Jerolan's post-Ireblade dealings out of sheer boredom. Endelos refers to him as 'elf' most times, and other times, just 'Jero'. Ismond Boniface Archibald Ismond is one of the other human members of the former crew, and the man who recruited Endelos. While their friendship was strong and almost brotherly for the first few years, Endelos now wishes to see him dead. After Ismond's desertion of the crew and allegiance to the Scarlets, Endelos views him as a traitor and is infuriated even more by the fact that Ismond will not explain himself. Nessan Former captain and good friend. His whereabouts are unknown, but from time to time, they still get together for a good drink or two and sometimes Endelos is dragged into one of Nessan's many schemes. Endelos usually refers to him as 'old dwarf', 'Nessy' or 'Cap'n' despite the crew's disbandment. Idril Nightshade Idril Nightshade had been a member of the crew and good associate of Endelos for some time. She is one of the few elves he doesn't ignore or ridicule relentlessly, and he respects her for her sharp intellect...which she often uses against him. Idril is also another Night Elf he trusts thoroughly, and does not call her by any 'pet' names. = Skills = As a warrior, Endelos fights with a defense style. He uses a shield and a one-handed sword, and is built to stave off the strongest, and heaviest attacks. On occasion he will revert to using a two-handed sword, as he is skilled in using two-handed weapons, as well. Since he is so reckless, he often charges into battle without his helmet on. He is also a strong admirer of dragons and an expert flyer, having an association with many types of Drakes in both the Outlands and Northrend, including an albino named Othello. He will also go into battle drunk, more often than not. At his age, however, he uses the numbing effects of his alcohol to tank through the pain of his many injuries before they can be healed, and thus is able to endure the onslaught of more enemies at one time. Category:Alliance Category:Human